Forum:Vocaloid; Rules of Engagement
Basically a list of "lol" moments or common things people say we should know are incorrect, anyone can add to this list. # Japanese Vocaloids are perfect... Kaito and Meiko don't lack clarity, there was never a need for VY1v3, Gumi - Native, Lily - Native, Gakupo - Native, etc, etc) # There are no English, Korean, Spanish voicebanks # Neither are there original songs for English, Korean or Spanish Vocaloids. # There are 8 Vocaloids, not 40+ # Japanese Vocaloids produce better English then actual English voicebanks. # Rin/Len die all the time in songs. # There are less then 100 songs. # Kaito is a goofball and/or a perv, the moment he does anything else his "out of character" # Ditto Miku's a bitch and is not allowed to be anything else. # Vocaloid is a band # Vocaloid is an anime (okay, there will be an anime for 1 branch of Vocaloid now, but thats what this statement is saying - Angel Emfrbl). # Vocaloid is a video game # Black Rock Shooter is a fan made/variant of Miku. # Every Vocaloid works EXACTLY the same way. # I made the Vocaloid 2 software english, therefore Miku now is a english capable Vocaloid! # No other Vocaloid has borrow design elements from Miku, or had influence from Miku. # "X" Vocaloid is the best Vocaloid ever! # Youtube is a reliable source of information. # Lola is not the first Vocaloid, Miku is! # English Voclaoids suck at doing English. # Meiko is the first Vocaloid. # "X" producer is a God. # The Kagamine's Vocaloid 2 voicebanks are not as bad everyone says they are! # Teto, Neru, Haku are Vocaloids. # "X" cover song using Kiyoteru has good tuning # Vocaloid has everything you need to make music with. # "I can use a Japanese Vocaloid" (note; there is so much VSQ/VSQX inserting and cover songs in every possible Vocaloid for a reason ¬_¬') # using a Japanese Vocaloid is easy # "I can just throw a random VSQ/VSQX file into Voclaoid and everything will be fine" # "If Luka's English voicebank were better, you'd see more hits in English then Japanese in Japan." # English Vocaloids are unrealistic sounding # Boxart is a sign of quality. # Its "Mizki" and "Yuma" # VY2 has pink hair right? # Every Vocaloid has a age, height, weight, etc # "X" Vocaloid's character item should be... # You don't need music lessons or theory to use Voclaoid right? # The Voclaoids are better then real singers # "Even though the song sucks, since it's sung by my favorite Vocaloids it's AWESOME." # PV > Actual song # Rin is a bitch for killing my Lenny in Daughter of Evil # Hetalia must be worked into every comments section for every Vocaloid song # "I have the same username as X Vocaloid therefore I must roleplay as them "in character" all the time. 8D " # "I hate "x" Vocaloid because thier voice provider is ugly" # "I like "X" vocaloid because their voice provider is cute." # The Kagamine's are twins/lover/siblings/postmen/etc... # Galaxias! is sung by Galaco # Iroha Nekomura has no weaknesses # Vocaloids have cannon personalities # Kaito's official full name is Kaito Shion. # If I make a song with two male/female Vocaloids it's automatically a pairing. # UTAU is lumped in with vocaloid in everything, even though their not the same fandom. Example; Even though there is a crossovers section, all UTAU x Vocaloid fanfictions are lumpers in "vocaloid" in the fanfiction.net website, ot only that but every fanmade seems to have a selection in the drop down menu and all. # Every song has a meaning # All vocaloid songs are free. # Every UTAU user is a wannabe voclaoid producer. # Every UTAU user is using the software because they can't afford Vocaloid # Every provider who lends their voice to UTAU really wants their voice in Vocaloid. # "Lets make a Japanese Voicebank instead of a English voicebank because they are quicker to make and easier, never mind Yamaha decides who does what lasnguage or that it won't nessecary be of good quality". # "UTAU and Vocaloid work EXACTLY the same..." # Anything with headphones, skirts, cyborg-like, and a name ends with "ne" is a Vocaloid even if it doesn't even have a voice. # Any young male is instantly shota. # Two males/females singing together in a song will result in a comments section being filled up with hate/love for yoai/yuri even if love is not the subject of a song. (note this is not intended to be the same statement as #51 but I couldn't word it right - Angel Emfrbl) # Luka is a bitch because she killed Miku in Scissorsroid. # Sweet Ann sounds like Len (note; the issue here is since Ann came first, technically it would be Len who sounded like Ann) # All new vocals sound like a combination of several older vocals. # Vocals are not allowed to have any similairities to part vocals and all sound completely unique. # People find faults with any Vocaloid... If the companies and studio fix those issues, they bitch and whine about them being fixed. # A fan saying they hate nasally Vocals but Gakupo is their favourite Vocaloid. (V2 Gackpoid is quite nasally sounding at times, so this statement is a contradiction). # Females are not allowed to have any depth of tone to their voice, the moment they don't sound like a chipmonk their met with "she sounds like a guy". # Males who have vocals who lean to the higher ranges are met with "he sounds like a girl". # People don't seem to get what the statement "Piko/Len/Ryuto/Kiyoteru cannot do a satisfactory masculine tone" means and presume it refs to their vocals being pitched up or down. # The overseas Vocaloid fandom is usually not happy unless it has something to whine, rant and generally complain about. # When we dislike something, we feel the need to repeat the same comment more then once to be heard or get the point across. # When we dislike something, we feel the need to repeat the same comment more then once to be heard or get the point across. # Some fans have to be told the same thing more then once before they understand anything. # Some fans have to be told the same thing more then once before they understand anything. (okay I'm done with rule #73 now One-Winged Hawk 07:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC)) # "Instead of letting a item happen, if it does, naturally, I can force it to be an item if I write it 50X times on the wikia, youtube, deviantart, even if I'm the only one who wants that item to it." # Fans with no influence on the rest of the fandom believe they can influence the majority of it to do their bidding. # Some fans believe to make #36 happen, they need to do #77 and don't think about #78 when they do it. # The ones who believe #16 might be wrong are the ones who are more likely to kick up more fuss then those who just accept something like that and move on because character design won't stop them liking that particular Vocaloid Vocaloid. # Dismiss point #16 if its a character design that exists outside the fandom, there are not allowed to be Miku clones. # The fandom will often say one thing then proceed to demostrate the opposite leding to a lot of double standards and/or moments where it contradicts itself. # All pigtailed characters that exist look like Miku, even if they came before she was revealed. # It's better to have CFM work on voicebanks for Akita Neru and Yowane Haku than their current projects right now. # Veteran fans should expect noob fans to make mistakes, they won't instantly learn everything to do with Vocaloid the moment they join the fandom. # Veteran fans make mistakes too, even if they've been with the fandom for a few years, in fact, expect them to make some classic stupid ones because what they believe is sank deep into their skull as common knowledge. # The existence of rule #86 is not a reason to get silly things wrong; e.g.; "Who was the First Vocaloid release?" (answer; that title is joint held by Lola and Leon). # If fans have to resort to rule #75 against you, do not resort to rule #73 as a response to them if you are wrong. # Len is the best Vocaloid because he is the cutest shota in Vocaloid ever # I can judge how good an upcoming Vocaloid is just by knowing a silhouette / picture of it. # Crypton makes all VOCALOIDS. # Crypton's VOCALOIDS are better than all of the others. # Even though there are less of them, every time someone makes a voice that hints at shota people complain "there are too many shota". # Also consider for #93 that more then half of the voicebanks out are female vocals and there isn't a enough males to begin with to complain over. # Every time a female vocal is produce, peope bitch and moan about there being too many of them. # The bottom #10 Vocaloids need more love then the top #10. # Note of #96, if one person says 1 bad thing about a vocaloid you love, your favourite Vocaloid is not loosing so much populairty that their place amongst the top 10 will be effected by it. # And no, the comments sections on youtube or anywhere else do not need to be filled with "Meiko/Kaito/Miku/Len/Rin/Gakupo/Gumi/Ia/etc, etc needs moar love" or other such comments every time one of the top 10 Vocaloids gets 1 negative comment. # Love for Vocaloids are spread by fanfiction, fan art, producer work and other things that show you love them; not by whining, being annoying or just trolling others who don't like the same things you do. # Vocaloids have optimum ranges for a reason and they are designed to sing inside that range; even if they can sing outside it, do note they don't have samples in their libraries to cover it and will lack smootheness/quality. # When someone says "Piko/Len can't do a low masculine tone" don't try to prove someone wrong; their opimum ranges stop at #C3 (Piko) and #D3 (Len) range in the Vocaloid software. # Big Al, VY2, Gakupo and Tonio weren't built to sing in Miku's vocal range; please don't make them sing like that. # The girls aren't excempt from #100 and #101 either; Miku wasn't built to go really low, thats why they often use it for Haku; she sounds terrible in lower ranges. # In note of #39, #100, #101, #102, #103 the majority of fans can't tell when a Voclaoid sounds terrible in a song anyway therefore its not safe to presume a song you like is showing the Voclaoid at its best. # Please refer to rule #104 before you attempt to prove someone wrong or they will face palm you for trying to show off terrible songs as good examples of Vocaloids singing outside their opitmum range; there ARE successful attempts but mostly they tend not to be (I finally snapped on 'Piko sounds good in lower ranges', no he doesn't, he sounds ****! One-Winged Hawk 12:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC)). # What prevents English speakers using Spanish Vocaloids is language. # What prevents English speakers using English Vocaloids is language. Specifically in relation to the wikia; # The wikia is ALWAYS wrong, "old fans" are always right (Reality; I won't say this wikia is 100% perfect, but I've know the "old fans" to be wrong plenty of times ;-) - One-Winged Hawk 08:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) '') # Crossfrowne's history topic at VO forums has no errors and is correctly and fully sourced, since its written by a "old fan" its reliable (see a few points back). # You can't rely on the vocaloid wikia for anything... Not even to tell you the basic "who is and isn't" a Vocaloid. # The wikia needs regulating by outside forces because its not allowed to regulate itself. # The words of people who don't contribute to it will dictate what can go in its pages. # I can believe a random Youtube commet more then the wikia. # The wikia is owned by Angel Emfrbl (''I'm tired of this one, anyone can edit this wikia; its always been this way - One-Winged Hawk 08:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC)) # The best way to contribute is complain intead correct it by myself, someone else can do it (I'm tired of this, los que más alegan no mueven ni un p*to dedo Adept-eX 23:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC)) # It's better ask than actually READ the article. (I can't believe I forgot add this one Adept-eX 23:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) # People generally don't get what the "Miku Formula" page was about and instead of listening to us will forever bitch about it or fail to understand it, nor leave the issue alone. (¬_¬' - One-Winged Hawk 07:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC)) # If the wikia does something for the sake of the wikia its generally not going to be understood correctly. # They don't understand what the "WIP" template is for. # If the wikia needs to cover a subject because the fans are always bringing it up, they should not turn round and criticise us for trying to cover it when they were the ones who brought it in the first place. # Comments sections generally end up filling up with the same remarks. (''Like the Ring/Miku issue. Yeah we get it, lots of folks say Ring looks like Miku and lots of folks hate that idea. How about letting the issue go so the comments section can get past this and move onto something else for a change? Its getting really boring. ^_- '' One-Winged Hawk 17:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC)) # "Old fans" have no difficulty getting people to believe them even if their wrong, yet if the wikia is right it still has to prove that its right in every single case, even if the source is there sometimes. # As a note of also in regards to #9, the idea of reading sources the wikia links to is also is out of the question. # The wikia has to prove its right even if it says the same things the "old fans" do. # Generally, the wikia will be penalised for that 1 mistake it makes forever after that mistake is made, even if we correct it and fix the problem. # The wikia will never be praised when we get something right... # People who criticise the wikia also tend not to understand what wikia are about anyway. # Fans have a habbit of quoting something that was on a page 6 months ago, but not bothering to see if it is still on the page. (especially in regard to #18 One-Winged Hawk 21:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC)) Comments I was expecting this to stop at #50 rules approx, but there is a lot about the Vocaloid fandom to talk about it seems. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 07:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Technically if the two lists were combined now, the would be #100 "rules". I started this for fun, but it does raise lots of points about the fandom doesn't it? Its kinda scary actually. One-Winged Hawk 18:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The "dark side" of the Vocaloid fandom lol. Unknown.System 02:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The idiotic side of the fandom I would say owo 04:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Someone on dA made quite a decent list of common misconceptions in Vocaloid. Its on the same vein as this. 121 Facts No One Cares About :::Dizzyzebra 16:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Doesn't stop us doing things like this also Diz. ;-) 20:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know, but we could check if there is anything we may have missed. n_~ Dizzyzebra 11:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::This is independant of theirs, we've reached more then 80+ on our own. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ONE MORE RULE NEEDED AND WE'RE AT 100!!!! :-D One-Winged Hawk 14:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Pushed over 100 today. I wish for better reasons. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 12:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, so we started off with sarcastic examples of stupid things people say, and have somehow got to actual rules about things people shouldn't do. We should stick to one of these or it gets confusing! Dizzyzebra (talk) 09:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::But the last two rules (The spanish and English one) are sarcastic. If fact half of these ARE sarcastic, the ones that do things like "unless they do rule #34 or something like that are done for humourous reasons. ;-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC)